laplace_m_seafandomcom-20200214-history
Frostlord Invasion
“The Lord of Winter has come with the northern wind and is marching on Silversnow. Stop it!” Rewards Player’s contributions in the Kingdom Event will increase the server’s Kingdom Prosperity. When Prosperity reaches a certain level, the Kingdom will enter a new Era, all-new gameplay modes related to the Era will be activated on the server. Participate in Kingdom Event to obtain rewards such as equipment, Kingdom Fame, Medals and such, and especially a considerable amount of Exp. It’s a daily event that can’t be missed. Entry Within the time of the event, tap top-right of the main page’s event guide button which on the left of the map, you can then follow the guide to the event point on the map. Process If you arrive at the event location on the map within the event time, event progress and countdown timer will be displayed on Quest bar, and then you can participate in the event. “Frostload Invasion” takes place in Silversnow, there are four stages and each stage will continue for a different amount of time, but they’re all within 10 minutes. Stage 1: Fight with the Lord of Winter In this stage, players must defeat the world Boss “The Lord of Winter”, it’s recommended that you challenge the Boss as a team to obtain a greater rating. This stage ends when the Boss has been defeated or the event countdown finishes. Rewards for the stage will then be calculated and sent, and then event will enter its next stage. Stage 2: The Lord of Winter’s Dream World In this stage, you talk with the Lord of Winter and can enter the Lord’s Dream World Dungeon (It’s recommended that you participate in a team). There are two types of monster that appear in this Dungeon: Small Frost Wraith and large “Lord of Winter's Illusion”, you can kill them to obtain Exp rewards. This stage ends when you’ve killed a certain number of monsters or the countdown runs out. Rewards for the stage will then be calculated and sent, and then event will enter its next stage. Stage 3: Collect Mana Sapling The Lord of Winter creates a large energy shield, players need to collect the Mana Sapling and give them to the Great Sage Mozirad to help the Great Sage break the shield. The progress bar will increase as all the players within the area collect Mana Sapling, once the progress bar reaches 100% or the countdown finishes. Rewards for the stage will then be calculated and sent, and then event will enter its next stage. Stage 4: The Lord of Winter's Wrath After the shield has been broken, the Lord of Winter will go berserk, it’s recommended that you challenge him as a team. This stage ends when the Boss has been defeated or the event countdown finishes. Rewards for the stage will then be calculated and sent, and then event will enter its next stage. Stage 5: Throw Snowballs! Collect snowballs from around the area and throw them at the defeated Lord of Winter as you seal his power within a snow pile! The progress bar will increase as all the players within the area collect and throw snowballs, once the progress bar reaches 100% or the timer runs out, the entire Kingdom Event will finish, players can then obtain Event Rewards. Info Participating in the Kingdom Event with a team will allow you to obtain a higher rating. One character can obtain a maximum of 3 Kingdom Event Rewards each day.